ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Yushiro
]] Chuck Yushiro is the primary protagonist of Raiburuto and The Pandaman's partnership fan-fiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! DI. He is a twenty-two year-old duellist with the power to see Duel Spirits. He is also a self-proclaimed "Duel Investigator" who has taken it upon himself to vanquish the influx of new Duel Monster-related crime in Region City by setting up a Duel Agency that specifically deals with them. Like all other Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists, his name includes "Yu" (the 遊 kanji). Character Design Chuck's hair design incorporates several downward spiked layers, two different hair colours and a curl of hair that loops upwards. Most of his hair is simply brunette, but the stripes across his spiked hair are coloured white blond. He is built similarly to and has eyes comparable to . Whilst working, he is always seen wearing a dark brown collared coat over a simple white shirt, dark purple tie and faded black, form-fitting jeans. He is also seen carrying a customized Academy-issue Duel Disk with black trim. Character Background Half English, half Japanese. Chuck Yushiro discovered that he could see Duel Spirits during his first year at the British Duel Academy and used this to his advantage, allowing him to become a better duellist and becoming quite popular amongst his fellow scholars. After he graduated, he briefly became a Duel Academy "teacher-in-training", but had to give up his position to become H.'s legal guardian after their mother died a year later due to mysterious circumstances. After H. graduated from BDA and pursued his career as a professional duellist, Chuck moved to Region City after inheriting a flat there from his late mother. Realizing Region City was a dangerous place, he decided to set up a Duel Agency, to tackle the influx of duel-related crime in the area, and using his power to see Duel Spirits to aid him. Personality Chuck is fun, outgoing and relatively naive, much like . He has a strong sense of justice and prefers to solve most conflicts and cases he comes across by dueling if possible. When dueling, his personality acts as a clever ploy to unnerve his opponents, and to let their guard down. However when dueling, he is extremely calculating, tends to think ahead and predict his opponent's moves, normally ending with him winning, comparable to that of during his time at Duel Academy. A unique trait that he has that previous Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists have not had, is the lack of a competitive side, so much as to avoid dueling in a competitive context entirely. Relationships Harold "H." Yushiro H. is Chuck's younger brother. Before their mother died, H. and Chuck got along very well without hardly any sibling quarrels. But after their mother's death and Chuck became H.'s legal guardian, they slowly drifted apart, with H. becoming more competitive and cold. Despite this, Chuck still cares for H. very much and still looks out for him as his brother. Arnold Crompt Met at a local duel tournament, alongside Freda "Fred" Lane. Chuck and Arnold only spoke briefly when they met, but Chuck quickly came to the conclusion that he was a bit of a jerk, and openly encourages H.'s ongoing rivalry with him. Freda "Fred" Lane Met at a local duel tournament, alongside Arnold Crompt. After talking with Arnold, Chuck started cheering for Fred in her duel against Arnold, purely on principle, not realizing that Fred was in his same class at BDA. Since Chuck was never really aware of her at BDA, Fred got the wrong idea and started to blush. Since then, Chuck has been aware of how Fred had felt about him since BDA, and goes through great lengths to avoid talking about it. Michael "Mickey Mac" Macintosh Met in court after Chuck tried to get a criminal convicted. Mickey Mac was acting as the defendant's lawyer and won his client's freedom, despite the defendant being guilty. After the trial, Chuck challenges Mac to a duel, with the client's confession on the line. The duel ends in a draw. Ever since, Chuck and Mac have had a professional and dueling rivalry, which is probably the only thing Chuck has ever been competitive about. Laurence "Butters" Butterman Met in court, alongside Michael "Mickey Mac" Macintosh. Chuck dislikes Butters as much as any other criminal he has had to deal with, and holds no personal bias against him. Marie Hurst Met when H. visited him after he moved to Region City. Since it's Marie's job to assist and shadow H., Chuck hasn't had the opportunity to have a conversation with her. Because of this, Chuck doesn't really have an opinion on her. Atticus Q. Harper Coming soon! Poppy Coming soon! Decks Chuck's deck is a mish-mash of his favourite cards and various mementos. His monsters are of varying Attributes and Types, but most of them are of the EARTH Attribute. His deck primarily focuses on Extract Summoning his ace monster, Drifter Archfiend with various Category Monsters. If Extract Summoning isn't an option, he focuses on controlling the field with awkward Level 1 monsters. In addition, a lot of his cards include "Goggles" in their name or artwork. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Original Characters